We Understand, We'll Come See You.
Ryvine: It's been a while since you've been back to your hometown right? How does it feel? I don't have a hometown of my own so I wouldn't know--- Darren: Eh. What about your family? Ryvine: My brother's name is Lord Vortech. He left me, because I grown up and my master---He he ha ha. What am I talking about---? Well let's go. Alice: Brother's name is Lord Vortech? Hmm? They make their way to the inn they'll be staying at. After that, Darren and the others went to the Baseball Stadium to have some fun Hours Later They left the Baseball and they saw Doki and his friends Doki: So you met someone who was with you? Who? Darren: Mona. Fico: Really, His name is Mona? It's just like the nickname from Doki's close friend. Felix: What, Doki has a close friend? Otto: Of course, Doki knows him, since we hang out together. He's was so shy and very nervous. He left our town a year ago. Oliver: What? Why would he left town for? Gabi: Because he wanted to start his own adventures. Across the world, he want to see new places and new people around the world. Gabrielle: So he left to start his adventures alone? Wow, talk about a lonely kid. Mundi: But since he left, he promise Doki that he can come back someday. Mandy: You think he made a promise? Anabelle: Yes. Doki was waiting for him to come back, but it's been so long after he left. We tried to mail his friend to tell us where he was, but he never mailed it back. Alice: I see, I hope you can see your friend again, Doki. Doki: I will. Someday. They left and they noticed Mona covered his face with his hood Darren: Uh, what's with the hood, Mona? I thought you don't want to put on. Mona: What? N-no,￼ not at all. Why you say that? Darren: You said it makes you uncomfortable. Mona: You're crazy, buddy. That doesn't sound like me at all. Darren: Whatever you say, dude. They head off to sees that House, and Mona ran off Darren: Mona! Where are you going? Mona: I forgot about Ryvine! You'll go on without me! Hours Later Darren: Well, they are nice Family.￼ Felix: Yeah, those cats are very nice to each other. That Black and White Cat's are nice family. Even though, they have a son. And they were the Fair's Family. Alice: But I wonder what happened to their son? Oliver: Don't know. Let's go, see Ryvine. They went to the hotel to see him Darren: What are you looking at? Ryvine: ---the scenery. I feel as though I know it. They rest up for the mission they have tomorrow. The next day, they head over to the forest in California to meet their guide to the reactor. Darren: Doki! You and your friends are the guide?! Doki: Actually, I'm an expedition. Me and my friends will guide you here. Camera Man: Okay everyone say che---ese. They take a picture Fico: You know that We're the best guide. Felix: But, it's going to be dangerous! You shouldn't be involved in something like this! Ryvine: It will be fine if you protect them. Gabrielle: Go back. You might end up being eaten. Or at the very least you might faint. But if I use it, it'll get dirty, broken, and worn down. However, hitting the back of blade is effective. They all make it to the reactor safely. Gabi: We want to go inside too! We wanna see! Ryvine: This area is restricted to the general public. The complex is full of industrial secrets. Otto: But! Ryvine: Take care of the kids. Mona, without Doki and the others knowing it's Morgana, stops them from entering. Darren, his friends and the others step into the reactor to start their investigation. Darren: JENOVA. That's weird. The lock won't open---Jenova?! Ryvine: So these are the cause of the operation's abnormality. This part seems to be broken. Kids, open the valve please. Why is it broken? Ryvine let's them peek into one of the pods. They finds a---monster. Mandy: Th-This is?! Ryvine: Normal Warriors are humans and Animals who have been showered in mako. You're different from regular people and Animals but even still your a Nobody. Although, what are these? Compared to regular Warrior like you there's a much higher concentration of the hearts in these ones. Alice: These are---monster. Ryvine: That's right. Hojo of the city is the one who created these monsters. By using heart's energy he created these unnatural living monsters. Darren: A normal SOLDIER? Aren't you one? Then Ryvine has some pain in his head Felix: He---ey, Ryvine! Ryvine: It can't be---I'm also---? Was I also created the same way? Are you trying to say I'm the same as a monster---? Ryvine starts to be confused and questions himself. In frustration he pushes the kids away. They tries and helps Ryvine but not before someone else can bud in--- Ryvine: Ever since my childhood I could feel it. I was different than other people. I always thought I had some kind of special purpose. But, I didn't think it would be something like this. Am I even human? Jack: Unfortunately---No. You are a monster. Jack throws seven firas one at Darren and the others and one at Ryvine. Ryvine manages to deflect it easily but Drren gets hit and falls to the floor. Jack: Ryvine. You were born out of the Jenova Project; the greatest monster of all. Darren: Jack! So you were alive after all. Jack: In my current condition can you even say that I am? Ryvine: What does the Jenova Project have to do with me? Jack: The Jenova Project the general name for the experiment. The experiment that used Jenova's cells. Ryvine: Using master's cells---? Jack: Pitiful Ryvine---You've never meet your Master and the only thing you ever had was your brother, right? I have no idea what your master looks like, but what I do know is--- Gabrielle: Jack, stop it already! Jack: Jenova is---a stratum discovered over 2000 years ago. A monster. Ryvine, lend me your strength. Otherwise my deterioration won't stop. Warrior, Ryvine! Blizzard's was born out of Jenova Project G. Just like me born a monster. Jenova Project R was--- Felix: S---? Jack: Was a project created to make the perfect monster to bring all the hearts to Kingdom Hearts. Ryvine: What is there I can do? Jack: You have no power to bring all the hearts. Nor does the gene spread. In other words the deterioration won't happen. Lend me your strength for Kingdom Hearts. 「Your desire. The Goddess's Gift shall foster a life」 Ryvine: Are you trying to confuse me with everything you've just said about Kingdom Hearts---? Or is it, what I have been looking for is the "truth"---? Which ever it may be. Go decay. Jack: I understand. It's to be expected of a perfect monster. Jack watches Ryvine walk away and walks right after him but speaks his lines of Loveless once more. Jack: 「The end of the world is brought by the duel of the beasts. The Goddess shall fall from the darkest sky. Spreading her wings of light and darkness, she shall lead us to our paradise, along with her gift.」 All: Wait! They chases after the two but when they reaches outside they're nowhere to be seen and only monsters are left. The monsters have seriously injured the Organization Member and they has no choice but to fight theie way back to town. They escorts Doki, his friends and Mona back defending them along the way. Oliver: Where did Ryvine go? Otto: Did something happen? Mandy: Sorry. We can't say. Doki: Right. I'll go ask the other people about Ryvine's whereabouts. Darren: Thanks, Doki. They went to the inn to see Mona Darren: Doki and his friends are okay; so don't worry. Mona: If only I was a warrior too---Darren? Darren: Warriors are like monsters. So forget about it. Mona: What exactly happened? Darren: No clue. Although I intend to find out. Ah---ah. So anyway is Doki and the others an acquaintance of yours? Mona: Sort of. Darren: Did you guys talk? Mona: No. I'm too shy to see them again. Felix: Again, what do you mean "again"? Mona: (Sigh) I should tell you all the truth. Darren: What is it? Mona: You see, Doki and his friends are my friends, long time ago before I joined the Organization Animals. Darren: (Shocked) What?! Mona: I was born here in this town. Gabrielle: (Shocked) You are!? Mona: I am Doki's Close Friend. Felix: (Shocked) You mean it? Mona: Yes. I'm not a Nobody. My name is Morgana Fair. My Parents, Toan and Rudy. I'm their son from the Fairs's Family. And even though, I lied to the Organization Animals even you guys.￼ Oliver (Shocked) Wha? Why would you do that? Morgana: Well, I wanted to see other worlds and form a group on my own, since I found a place where I can see other worlds, I lied to the Organization that I have no heart. So I became a Member to them. Darren: (Shocked) And you lied to all the members even us? Morgana: Yeah, sorry. Darren: I'm not sure what's going on but are you okay with that? Even I---I'm a Warrior therefore just fighting is fine! I can leave all the troublesome things for someone else to think of---! What is there to be angry about? Who is the enemy? He grab his sword Darren: That kind of stuff shouldn't matter at all! And he cried because he still miss Blizzard Morgana: Hey, Darren. I've never seen you use that sword before. After hearing Morgana speak the same words he spoke himself a long time ago Darren remembers the good old days when Blizzard was still around. Blizzard: If I use it it'll just get dirty, worn and rusted. That would be even more of a waste. Your life is more important than the sword. Well just a little. Darren: Never lose your dreams. Also, no matter the situation never let go of your pride as a SOLDIER. Zack: This here is a symbol of dreams, Courage, Bravery, Wisdom and pride. Rather, it is just that. I almost lost sight of that. Thanks, Mona. Morgana: Eh? Darren: All right! As for now---sleep! Theyd sleep away till morning. After waking u Darrenk runs downstairs to the lobby.Dokia comes rushing into the inn with some important news to tell Darren. Doki: It seems Ryvine has gone to the Mansion. Darren: Are you talking about that big mansion? Doki: Yeah. It belongs to an unknown person. As Darren and his friends walks out of the inn Darren receives a phone call. Ryan: Hellooo--- All: Ryan?! Ryan: Finally got through to you! Felix: Ah. Hey, sorry about this but---we're in the middle of something right now. We'll give you a call a little later. Ryan: No it's okay you don't have too--- Gabrielle: We understand. We'll come see you. Ryan: I'll be waiting. Darren: Mmm. It's a promise. They hangs up and continues on to follow Morgana to the Mansion. Darren: Ryan, just wait a little longer for me. Theu reaches the Mansion and follows Morgana to basement entrance. Down below they finds the room Ryvine is in. Ryvine devotes himself to reading the research of Kingdom Hearts. He finds ends up questioning himself more and more. Darren: Ryvine didn't come out of the Mansion. He continued to read as if he were possessed by something. Not once, did the light in the basement go out--- They decides to leave him alone and head back to the town. 7 days later. They stands outside the inn with the whole forest up in flames. They finds Morgana badly beaten on the floor. By the stairs they find Ryvine. Ryvine: Now is the time for the greeting. Ryvine walks off towards the reactor. Mandy: This is cruel. Ryvine---this is just too cruel. They chases after Ryvine to the reactor. After making they way up to the reactor they enters it and finds Doki on the floor. Darren: Did Sephiroth do this to you? They walks towards the JENOVA chamber. Darren: I hope his friends are okay. They walks towards the JENOVA and smacks the door down with one huge swing of his sword. Ryvine: Master, let’s take all the hearts to Kingdom Hearts. I've thought of a very good plan. Let’s go to the Keyblade, Digimon and Warrior Graveyard. Alice: Ryvine!! Why did you burn down the Forest? Why did you hurt Doki? Answer us, Ryvine! Ryvine: Ha ha ha. Those people have shown up again. With my strength and knowledge I should have take all the Hearts for the Organization. But those people---those people who took everything. The worlds was taken from the Heartless, wasn't it? But, don't be sad anymore, Master. Let’s go together--- He destroy the Machine Ryvine: So we finally meet... JENOVA Then Darren point his sword in front of him Mandy: Ryvine! What's gotten into you---?! Ryvine, we trusted you--- They gets put on the defence by Ryvine's blade and gets blasted to the lower floors of the reactor. They continue their fight. Felix: No. You're no longer the Ryvine we once knew. Ryvine: Forgive me. They are fighting him Darrre: Ryvine! You have to stop! Ryvine: Oh, okay. They stare silently Darren: Oh.. Um..￼ Ryvine: Well, what do you want? Darren: Uh, I'll be honest. I didn't you'd actually listen, so I hadn't thought this far ahead. Ryvine: Why wouldn't I listen, Kids? I'm a reasonable person. Mandy: Reasonable people don't usually burn down the forest after hearing about Kingdom Hearts. Ryvine: You of all members should know by now. I'm the exception of the rule. Felix: All the same, we have our duty as a warrior ￼to prevent you for hurting anymore innocent. Ryvine: Time in! All: What? He beat them all while they're distracting Darren: AAHHH! AAAAHHHH! OH GOSH! OW! AAARRGH! AAEEGH! AAAOWW!! GOSH! UNCLE! UNCLE!!! OH GOSH! OW! Felix: STOP!!! IT HURTS! DON'T DO THIS US! Mandy: PLEASE! WE'RE BEGGING YOU! UNCLE! UNCLE!!! Then Ryvine kick them out of the room, and they look injured. And then, Morgana is here and he's going to fight Ryvine, and he need a weapon Morgana: Darren! Can I borrow your sword? Darren: (in pain) Yes.. Morgana: Thanks, I'll bring right back! He's going to him and then Ryvine hit him and gave him an X scar on his head Morgana: That hurt! You should stop hurting my friends! Ryvine: Your friends are gone. Morgana: (Angry) My friend's, the forest, Doki!!! Give them back, Ryvine! I can't believe they trusted you, Ryvine! They look up to you! Ryvine: I see. You got so worried about your friends, Nobodies can't get worries, right? Morgana: How did you know that I have a heart? Ryvine: Because I knew you had one, you lied to the Organization, because you wanted to see other worlds. Even though, you broke someone's promise. Morgana: What? I would never broke someone promise. Ryvine: You did once. When you were with Doki at your hometown at night. Morgana: Doki... Ryvine: You were jealous of Doki and his friends, because they were better then you, and you are weak and useless to them. You're nothing to them, your stubborn, selfish and coward to them. Then Morgana look down after what he done and now he look sad Morgana: Is this what I get... for breaking Doki's Promise? Ryvine: Yes. And you know, I could make a promise to you, Mona. You must work with me and bring all the hearts to Kingdom Hearts, and you will be me, so we will begin- Morgana: Shut up! I will regain that Promise I made for Doki. I can be better like Doki and the others. And I had enough to be weak and useless to them, I have to become stronger and useful to Doki and the Others. And I'll be Kind, Loyal and Selfless to mysekf. Ryvine! If you're going to hurt Doki and his friends. I will make it go away!! Ryvine: What you mean? You are crazy. Must you think about those morons. Very well. If that is what you want, Morgana, YOU ARE GOING DOWN ALONE!!! And then Morgana heard a voice ???: So. You're going to make it right today, huh? Then Morgana eye turn yellow and feel the pain in his head￼ ???: How will you gaining that Promise you made to your friends, if you're going to be better like them, you should be stronger and useful to the others. Now let us forge a contract together. I am thou, thou art I... You will show your kindness, your Loyalty and your Support with Style and Grace. You'll never lost your heart... Your heart will be shielded from the darkness! Then Morgana has a mask Morgana: You're right. I will make a new Promise to Doki, and I'll come back home for him. And I'll be there for them, and he can fulfill his promise and protect Darren, Doki and their friends. Then Morgana rip his mask and unleashed a blue flames, then his outfits has change. He wears a Black Jumpsuit with a Blue M on it and has a cat logo on his shoulder, he has a blue glove, a white boots, a yellow neckerchief and a utility belt. And then he summon his own Persona, Zorro the Outlaw Morgana: See this, Ryvine! This is my new power that I have unlocked, now it's time to fight! Zorro, show your might! Morgana fight him and he defeated him, and he stab him to the Shoulder Ryvine: Ow. Ow! That really hurt, you little cat! Ow! You stab me! You stab through my lovely shoulder, why would you-- He pull his sword out of him Ryvine: Oh! There I go! He die Morgana: Phew! I cannot believe that one went as well as it did. Go me! He went down stairs Darren: Mona. (Cough) Did you get him? Morgana: Yeah, think I did! Felix: Wow! You're incredible, Morgana! You finally stood up to yourself. Morgana: You should have seen it, you guys! He was saying about- Wait, hold on. Let me move Doki. He drag Doki who was unconscious to the corner, and then Ryvine is still alive and going to leave, while Morgana is distracting Darren: Uh, Mona.￼ Ryvine is not dead. In fact, he's limping down the stairs, right now. Mona? Mona? Uh, how are you missing him? Mona! (Sigh) Mona! Morgana: What? Ryvine? Darren, why didn't say something!? Darren: Just go finish the job, Mr Big Shot. Morgana: Ok. He went off to stop him Morgana: Stay dead, alright! Then Ryvine stab him through the shoulder￼ Ryvine: See! See how awesome that feel, Mona! Now imagine how I feel in front of your friends! Then Morgana's Persona is making him grow stronger to overpowered Ryvine, he lift him up by his sword and he's going to toss to the Abyss Ryvine: Whoa! What are you doing?! Mona! Stop this nonsense at once! Don't do it! Don't don't it! No! No! No! No! No! No! Noooo! He toss Ryvine into Abyss and now Ryvine is falling to his doom Ryvine: Curse you, Mona! Morgana finally defeated him Morgana: Looks like he wasn't smart enough to let go of his sword. Dareen: You did well, Mona--- They pass out after the long fight. Sometime later, half-aweak Darren do finds himself surrounded by other members of the Organizationrs along with Hojo. Hojo: This cat here huh? How interesting. Truly interesting. We'll use him as my new sample. Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes